Italy and Canada's World Domination
by MarokaiteChikyuu
Summary: When Canada says he wants to kill everyone in a meeting it peaks Italy's interest. Italy was never the sweet boy people assumed and now his personality was coming out. Him and Canada team up to take over the world with guest appearances from provences. Warning, very Romano like swearing. Bloody deaths and such. Written by Sebastian and LostHOLiC
1. Time to take over the world

The world meetings, how boring. Italy smiled and looked at Germany who just rolled his eyes and told him to pay attention. America was going on about some stupid superhero idea, per usual. How many times did he have to be told that his idea was stupid? It was pissing Italy off! Not that anyone would be able to tell with how cute he is. Vee?  
"I agree with America." Japan said. Jeez Japan, how in pasta covered Hell would you accomplish that?  
"Shut up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" The Swiss yelled. After that England, France and America bickered.  
"I swear to God that one of these days I'm going to kill them all." Canada mumbled. Wait...Canada?! The nation was usually quiet during these meetings, usually to the point where nobody noticed him. Italy, being the secret genius that he was, noticed him. He was too quiet and polite, he had to have a dark secret. He knew he had more common sense then his older Brother, so why wasn't Canada noticed? Did he want to be that way so he could take over everything quietly? Italy wouldn't go down easily...He may act like a idiot but that was his own plan...this had to be Canada's!

Italy, out of shock turned an stared at Canada for what he said. Canada looked at him before taking a double take and shaking his head. _He is probably looking through me_. Canada thought.  
Italy smiled his normal oblivious smile and wrote down a note before flicking it at Canada as he went to put more pasta on his plate. A motion unnoticeable by the other countries. Canada looked at it and lifted it up, pointing at himself in wonder. Italy nodded. "What in Maple Syrup..." He muttered. The note was something that culdn't have been written by the dits. Italy was stupid beyond belief, in fact Canada himself hardly believed it, but this?  
_Dear Matthew; saying that you'll kill them all isn't the brightest thing to do in the middle of a meeting. Not when Russia is around anyways, cause when Russia is around you shouldn't give him hints about your true personality. Could be dangerous and set back my plans. Don't be as stupid as your Brother. Meet me in the kitchen tonight around six, si? We shall speak of questions you may have. Also, don't tell anybody or I will find out. Signed; Feliciano. _

...How in the Hockey did he write THAT fast?! He looked away, not sure how to respond...Italy used his first name. He knew he existed! With a sly look Canada nodded at Italy who was talking to Germany about fetachini so he wasn't sure he saw until he looked him dead in the eyes and smirked. This wasn't the Italy that Canada knew...or anyone knew for that matter...Who was this?

AFTER THE WORLD MEETING

"Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta!" Italy sang, skipping down the hallway towards the kitchen of the world meeting place. "Going to make some pasta!" He could feel people's eyes on him as he skipped away with a idiot smile on his face.  
"Why did Germany take him in? He's such a idiot." "Not good at all for battle." "He's going to get Germany killed one of these days." "He's just so useless, why hasn't anyone been able to take him over yet?" "Why is he so dense? Did Austria forget to teach him?"  
Italy heard them all...he continued smiling, like he always did. Yeah, the insults hurt but you know what will hurt more? When Italy slammed his gun in their faces and broke their skulls open. Yeah, those fuckers deserved it. Years of making fun of him because of his relationship with Holy Roman Empire...  
"They say he's the reason Holy Roman Empire died." He couldn't contain it anymore.  
"I hate'a you so much!" Italy cried, tears flowing down his face. "Don't talk about Holy Rome like that!" The douchebags stopped and stared at him, regret clear in their eyes. Italy wasn't so forgiving. Cuba and Turkey, Italy made a mental note to kill them slowly when it was time...And with Cuba, while using one of his secret torture methods, Italy would eat ice cream. Just to piss that little fucker off more.  
Italy ran away, tears in his eyes. Yeah right, like he would show his real tears to pathetic things like them. He had more important things to do, like check over Canada. Ally or enemy? Hm...He couldn't tell just yet. That's when he walked into the kitchen and spotted Canada making pancakes. "Oh, hiya Canada! Is anyone else here?" Italy said cheerily, wiping the tears from his eyes as he searched around and made sure that the camera's in the kitchen were still broken. It was only the cute little Italy who used the place anyways. "Good, now that is over with, what the fuck?" Italy glared, his eyes seeming darker then usual and his voice deeper then before as he swore.  
"Wha-what are you talking about?" Canada asked innocently. Italy only glared and smirked, grabbing Canada's shoulder and pushing him close to the hot burners.  
"Don't lie to me you maple loving psycho. I've been paying close attention to you and you're not nearly as innocent as you act, so before you start acting cute I'm already sick of it. I didn't call you here so we could pretend to be cute little buddies, got it?" Italy snarled before giving Canada one last push and taking a step away, giving him time to realize the threat Italy was and that if he cooperated nothing would happen to him. Italy was a Mafia Boss after all, why did everyone forget that?  
"And you think I find you're cute act good? Its revolting, it makes me sick just watching it." Canada retorted. The two glared at each other for a moment before a evil smirk found itself onto their faces.  
"This is the perfect crime..." Italy chuckled.  
"No one would ever suspect us!" Canada laughed. "Feliciano."  
"Matthew." The smile grew bigger.  
"Let's take over the world!" The two cheered.  
"Italy, are you in here brosif?" America barged in and grinned. "Yo! Dog! Make me some of your kick ass burgers yo!"  
"Alrighty, Alfy!" Italy beamed, waving at America. "Canada, I think your pancakes are burning."  
"Oh Maple!"

XXX

Canada looked around, making sure no one was around as he walked into the small bar in Italy's home town. It was dark and smelt of smoke and whiskey. Did Italy really spend his time in a place like this? He didn't think Italy smoked, nor did he ever think that he ever seen him drink any alcohol since the time he first met Italy. "U-um, excuse me." Canada said quietly.  
The men at the bar looked over at Canada and sized him up before laughing and saying something to each other in Italian. "Go home kid, it isn't safe for you here." One of the men said in a horrible excuse for English.  
"I, um, am looking for Feliciano Varagas." Matthew mumbled.  
"Eh? Topolino?" Canada turned and looked at the man confused. Chestnut hair with a single curl hanging out of it. He wore a black hat which matched his black suit and tie, underneath the suit's jacket he wore a wrinkled blue and black dress shirt. His shoes were shined beautifully and the three things that shocked Canada the most was the glass of scotch in his hand, the cigar in the other and a woman standing next to him. Italy... "Eh! Mattie!" Italy cheered. "You came! Hey, baby I got work to do."  
"Okay, by the way, when you get home I'll have a surprise for you." She giggled, Italy chuckled and gave the woman a kiss before smacking her ass and sending her off. "Bye bye! Ciao!"  
"A surprise?" Canada laughed as Italy took him to the back room. "Italy, you player!" Over the duration of the world meeting Canada and Italy became rather...good friends it seemed. They were able to tease each other without insulting the other and able to talk to each other about certain things. Girls and daughters were always a iffy one. Italy wanted to meet Canada's girls but like hell would the Northern country allow this mobster meet his sweet girls. PEI, Ontario, Yukon, over his dead body. Then again, Italy was willing to let Canada meet his own, though Italy's kids were a mix of him and Romano which would mean they swear. A lot.  
"Oh shut it." Italy snickered. "She's my cook, she is making pasta today."

As per usual, the second the door closed behind Canada the Italian got straight to business. How could anyone have mistaken Italy for the idiot he pretended to be. Italy was too violent for that! "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"We're going to kill Sealand." Italy informed, sitting down on his Mafia chair and knocking off the ashes on his cigar. "Arthur is going to be blamed for it too."  
"Tries bien!" Canada clapped. "How is that going to happen, Feliciano?"  
"I stored a large shipment of Australian seaweed for this occasion. You see, we're having a special world meeting in two days and Sealand will be there. Someone is going to whisper that England was going to invade the tiny nation to prove that he wasn't a country, Sealand, being a child is going to get angry and start yelling at Arthur for it, who will defend himself cause England is bored with Sealand. This fight will be bigger then the rest and with Sealand disappearing after that everyone will assume England did it. Meanwhile, Peter will be tied up with that rope like seaweed Australia gave me with a weight tied to it. Needless to say, the four man country is too weak to fight back and will quickly die." Italy grinned. "Si?"  
Canada nodded. Brilliant. Italy was a genius...A evil genius. "And what will happen to Arthur?"  
"Sealand was weak and no one will really have proof that it was him, it just plants a seed of distrust. If we add that card to our deck we will have more of a advantage on our mission. So, topolino. You should bring your daughters over so I can introduce them to my kids."  
"Say, Italy." Canada frowned. "What does Topolino mean?"  
"Nee?" Italy chuckled. "It means little mouse."  
"Fuck you man." Matthew sighed.  
"Your small and quiet like a mouse, but mice are also clever little creatures. Just like you, my friend." Feliciano grinned. Canada just chuckled and put maple syrup in the scotch Italy gave him. Maple syrup was good in everything.

XXX

"Verona! Emilia, Romagna! Veneto!" Italy called. The other kids were with Romano and Spain or out on their own already. Italy's four loved him too much to leave.  
"Papa!" Verona squealed, throwing her arms around her father. "I heard the news! Are you alright?!"  
"I'm fine, Bambino." Italy grinned, kissing her forehead. Verona had Italy's hair curl and his general facial structure. Her hair was long and just like Italy, she was smart but hid it well with her personality. "Where are your siblings?"  
"Papa!" Emilia and Romagna rushed into the room. The twins smiling sweetly at their Father. They were one province together, just like North Italy and South Italy. Then there was Veneto. He strolled into the room with a cocky grin on his face.  
"Hey there pops!" Venny waved. The twins were fancy, like always, Emilia wearing her dress and Roman wearing his normal suit, and each one having their respective curl. Emilia having Romano's and Roman having his Grandpa Romes double curl. Venny however, was the black sheep of the group. His shirt wasn't tucked in, he refused to wear a tie, one piece of his hair was ridiculously long and the rest of it was spiked, he wore normal jeans and no matter what, this boy was always a jerk and against Italy's wishes, a very tall jerk. "Glad to see your still alive, but hey, if you did die would I get the country?"  
Italy sighed and pulled his gun out and frowned. Pointing it at Venny and smiling. "What was that ungrateful question?"  
"Sorry Pops!" Venny freaked.  
Ignoring his disobedient son Italy looked at the others. "We are having guests."  
"Guests?! Vee!" Verona jumped up and down as joyful as usual. "When papa?!"  
The doorbell rang. "Now."  
"Fuck this shit." Venny rolled his eyes, earning him a scary ass glare from his Father.

There was four people who walked in, the one that his Dad brought over often known as Canada or Matthew Williams and three of his daughters. "Hey! Topolino!" Italy waved.  
"Stop calling me that." Canada sighed.  
One of the girls, the blond one with pig tales and glasses burst out laughing. "He called you a little mouse Mattie!"  
"Nee, I'm Verona!" The very Italy like girl ran over to the blond. "It's nice to meet you! Vee!"  
"Feh..." The girl turned. The black haired girl smacked the girl with glasses and smile back at Verona.  
"Be nice Ontario." The black haired one said sweetly, sounding just as evil as Russia.  
"I'm PEI! Nice to meet you!" The small red head giggled. "Or Hana!"  
"I'm Verona, these are the twins. Emilia and Romagna and my Papa, Feliciano. Yup, that's everyone important." Verona nodded, making her papa chuckle.  
"HEY!" Veneto growled, picking up his sister and shaking her. "I'm here too you know!"  
"I said everyone important!" She clarified.  
"Sorry to interrupt your family babbling," The black haired girl started. "I'm Yukon Territory, or Renae. Your choice."  
Venny looked up and nodded at her. "I'm Veneto, or Venny. That's your choice." He mocked slightly.  
The girl glared at him, reminding him oddly of Russia...Maybe Canada just kidnapped her as a child and she was secretly one of Russia's children...Yeah, that made sense. "Venny your a moron." Emilia stated. "I know you're thinking, stop it. The smoke is filling the room."  
"That'a girl." Ontario smirked.  
"I've come bringing booze!" Another Italy like child walked in and spotted the people before setting the whiskey on the table and running in the other direction.  
"Wait! Brother Lazio! Come back!" Roman pouted.  
"Ontario, introduce yourself." Canada said, sounding somewhat annoyed.  
"I'm Ontario, AKA Alyssa." She said which one could assume was her normal bitchy tone. _Oh Goody, another brat_. Venny frowned. Her eyes found him. "Got a problem punk?"  
"You're tone, kid." Venny raised his eyebrow.  
The girls eyes went from a foggy blue to a sharp purple, seeming to declare war. Italy turned to Canada and laughed before leaning against the wall and offering Canada a cigar. "Let's see how much I've taught this kid."  
"I don't smoke, and she's always like that." Canada frowned. Italy put his own cigar in his mouth and nodded.  
"Papa, can I step in?" Yukon looked towards her father.  
"No! No! I wanna see how this pans out!" Italy waved the kid away. "Come on Venny!"  
"I don't want to hurt a girl," Venny started.  
"Then pretend I'm not a fucking girl!" Ontatio yelled.  
"By all means." Venny laughed, his gun seeming to find its way to his hand instantly as he pointed it towards her. Quickly Ontario grabbed her own weapon and made it come out. _Retractable scythe, impressive. _Tilting his head to the side Venny took off the safety. "Bang, if I wanted to you'd already be dead."  
"I wouldn't get so cocky kid." She frowned.  
"Bang, I've killed you again." Reaching back she chucked her scythe, throwing it at him and missing by the curl. She smiled and began to turn when he shot his gun right in front of her face, the bullet missing by a centimetre. "You can throw, I can shoot, only after you throw you're weapon, how do you defend yourself?"  
She paused before walking towards him. "Like this." She snarled before slamming her fist into his stomach and kneeing his chest.  
"Still killed ya twice now." He chuckled and groaned.  
"You want me to kill you for real punk?!"  
"ENOUGH!" Verona shouted, her own weapons out. One trained at Ontatio and another one pointed at Venny. "It isn't often we have guests so I swear to Pasta if you ruin this for me I'm killing you both!"  
"I was about to say, hey, I'm your brother, but then I remembered that means shit to her." Venny said simply.

Ontario bit her lip, trying not to talk. "Fu-fu-fu-fu." She mumbled.  
"Interesting kids you have there." Italy burst out laughing.  
"She spent far too much time with your Brother." Canada sadly said.  
"It would have ended a lot quicker if I stepped in." She gave her Russia-like glare at the two.  
"So..." Emilia started.  
"Would you like some pasta?" Roman finished as they spoke to PEI.  
"Yummy!" She grinned. The three smiled at each other and walked away, a beautiful friendship forming.

On the other hand...Venny and Ontario glared at each other, snarling, while Verona, with her mass amount of guns that Italy thought was physically impossible to carry, pointed her weapons at the others in the room. Yukon looked at Verona. "Forgive my idiotic sister, she is like this a lot."  
"Promise no more fighting." Verona glared at her brother and Ontario.  
"Fuck that." The two mumbled in unison.  
"Now," Yukon got between the two and pushed them apart. "No make out sessions!"  
"I'm going to fucking kill you." Ontario growled.  
"I rather make out with you." Venny winked at Renae. "You are much more my style."

"Pardon, my earmuffs are too big, I didn't hear you." Yukon raised her eyebrow.  
"Your are hot, I rather make out with you." He said louder.  
"He's just so...daft..." Verona sighed.  
"You're my perfect size, Renae" He grinned looking her up and down, honestly meaning his words.  
She looked at him, dead serious. "It's not fat, its flubber."  
"Doesn't matter, you are hot!" He smirked.  
"No, actually I'm naturally cold." She replied rather bluntly.  
"Fine, fine, whatever you say. Even if it wasn't flubber it would be hot." He nodded. "Wanna go out?"  
She gave a tired glare. "You must follow my rules then."  
"And those are?" He questioned.  
"Wake me up early, die. Steal or take my scarf, die. Insult my papa, I will brutally hack you into pieces." She smiled.  
"Sweet." He chuckled. "I hate waking up early in the first place and I don't need a scarf,"  
"You better not need a scarf." She interjected.  
"And I don't know your papa enough to insult him, so we good? Like Italian food?"  
"Oui." Venny was shocked to see how cute her smile was.  
"I did not see this one coming." Italy stated, shocked. "I thought you're daughter would have higher standards."  
"Hey! Dad!" Venny sulked. "I'm right here!"  
Italy stalked towards his son and poked his forehead. "That's the point, Pasticcino."  
"Don't call me that." Venny grumbled, a small blush on his face.

Yukon giggled. "It's a cute nickname."

"Now, you kids go do stuff, me and Topolino have things to do." Italy frowned at his son. "Not that."  
"Si, si." Venny chuckled and grinned at Yukon. "Let's go out for dinner, belladonna!"  
"I thought we were eating dinner here." Verona tilted her head to the side.  
"You are, but I want to take Renae on a date." Venny offered his hand to Yukon and smiled a sweet smile at her. "Shall we?"  
"Yes, lets." She giggled, taking his arm. Venn's grin beamed as he walked out with her.  
"Now that all that shits done with," He turned to Canada. "Whats the matter with Ontario?" The girl was still biting onto her tongue.  
"That fucker just took my little sister." She hissed.  
"Don't worry." Verona smiled. "He is a sweetheart to girls."  
"Fuck you talking about?" Ontario cussed.  
"Most girls anyways..."

XXX

"Now." Italy swirled around on his chair. "World domination."  
"If I knew Ontario would be like that I wouldn't have brought her." Canada said. "I think she had another fight with Quebec."  
"Is that her boyfriend or something?" Feliciano yawned.  
"Nope, brother."  
"Same thing these days." The Italian looked at Canada and nodded. "Next I was thinking we kill Romano and America at the same time."  
"Oh?" Canada questioned, not expecting him to say Romano.  
"Yes. But, I have to get rid of Spain first." He fiddled with his drink. "But I could just catch that guy off guard, I'll throw a grenade at him and then bam. No one will guess it was me cause I have a past with messing up with those things."  
"Then why use it if you might mess up?" Italy raised his eyebrow before Canada remembered. "Oh yes, you fake a lot of things outside your house." Durp.  
"Si. Then we go after out brothers. Now, with you, all you need to do is hold a McDonalds bag and then ambush him. Say it was for Alaska or some shit like that." The Italian fanned himself out of boredom. "Then you'll have America, and really, who will miss that dick?"  
Italy was so different from the way he acted around others then how he acted with Canada. He seemed...more at ease like this. Given, he was a bigger dick then Romano, but then again it is Romano. "Alright." Canada agreed. "We have a world meeting soon, oui?"  
"Yes, over Sealand's disappearance." Italy sat up and grinned. "I'll tell Japan that I am worried about England cause of his fight with Sealand last time we saw the two! That will peak Japans interests and he probably already realized that himself too! It's brilliant!"  
"Indeed." Canada said quietly. "But Italy, one thing."  
"Si?"  
"What about Russia?" Matthew stared into the Italians amber drink, worried about the vile man.  
"Thats true...He might catch onto us." Italy though deeply.  
"I can talk to Belrus about something." Canada looked up at Italy. "She told me Russia can't swim." That peaked Italy's interest.  
"Beautiful."


	2. Die, da?

"I called this meeting in order to find Peter." England said, seeming slightly desperate. "I can't find him anywhere!"  
"Funny, cause it is your fault he's done, mon cheri." France frowned. "With your last fight it was obvious that you were the one who killed him!"  
"That's impossible!" England shouted.  
"Not in the slightest." Japan stated. "Seeing as his body was found earlier."  
"No...WHAT THE FUCK?! His body!? No! No!" England caught his breath, tears filling his eyes. "That means hes...dead...NO! This can't be! No!" The great Brit fell to the round in a crumpled mess, screaming and cussing. Everyone assumed it was him who killed Sealand but...he was so sad. They couldn't do anything about it anyways, none of them had proof. Russia, however, turned to face Italy and smiled. 'I know.' He mouthed. Italy gave a confused look before skipping over to Germany.  
"Germany." Italy whimpered. "Is Sealand really dead?"  
"I'm afraid so." Germany looked at Italy before wrapping him in his arms, knowing how weak his Italian friend was. "It's alright Italy, I'll protect you."  
Japan was the next one to come over, his eyes were trained warily on the crying Italian. "What do you think, Germany? Italy?"  
"I don't really know." Germany stated. "I do believe it was England."  
"It has to be." Italy leaned against Germany and looked up at him with sad eyes. "England is the only one I know with a grudge against Sealand and he is also the only one who can go to Sealand undetected."  
"Thats true..." So death was what caused Italy to become serious. If it wasn't a horrible thing Germany would do it everyday to make the wimp smart for once. "But we have no proof, and killing each other is what us countries are suppose to do."  
"Italy!" Canada ran toward his crying friend, wanting to kill the German. "What did you do to him you hoser?!"  
"Who are you?" Germany glared.  
"I'm Canada! Italy's friend! What did you do to him?!" Canada panicked before realizing what was going on when Italy shot him a glare.  
"Sealand, was, so, young!" Italy cried between sobs before hugging Canada. "Idiot, forgetting my outer persona already?"  
Fuck...Canada yelled at himself mentally before holding onto Italy. "Sh, it's okay. I'm sure hes in a better place, filled with pasta and maple syrup."  
"Promise?" Italy sniffed, tears continued to stream down his face. Crocodile tears...Always crocodile tears.  
"I promise." Canada nodded before glaring at Germany.  
"Germany, I think you might have competition." Japan chuckled. "Canada has been getting very close with Italy."  
"Nein!" Germany growled before storming off with Japan in toe.  
"Russia is onto us." Italy smiled softly.  
"What are you smiling about?! Thats not a good thing!" Canada panicked.  
"Nope, its a horrible thing." And yet he kept smiling, a evil plan brewing in his mind.

XXX

Russia woke up strapped to a chair by weak rope which easily broke. That wasn't the problem Russia faced. He didn't know where he was. "Too much Vodka...nyet, no such thing." He wandered around the room searching for clue's of where he was before finding the door and opening it, water crashed inside, ripping the oxygen out of his lungs as he thrashed around inside of the waves. Something quick moved in front of his eyes. Italy...This was Italy! He did this! He didn't expect him to strike so soon though...

"B-big brother?" The speaker above the water cracked to life, and soon almost all of the dark water drained, leaving Russia coughing. What was this!? "I'm sorry big brother, but I will not share you with that bitch, Toris! You spend all day with that bastard but now your mine! All mine!"  
"What are you, talking about?!" Russia couldn't stop coughing...so much water was in his lungs!  
"We'll be together forever Big brother, because by the time this message is played you'll already be sunk inside the sub that I provided. It is only us in here. If I can't have you, no one can." Something slid against Russia's leg under the knee height water. "I love you Big-Italy?! What are you doing with that snake?! Oh my god! NO! NO! He-GRRGLLGEE-" The message was cut out...snake? Submarine? Oh...fu-

XXX

"Russia is dealt with." Italy sang as he drank with Canada in his private room in his personal bar. "Eaten, no remains. Belrus's submarine, and a Korean anaconda. Good idea, no? No one will find anything."  
"Italy you are a mad man." Canada laughed. "A real fucking genius!"  
"I try." The smile grew larger. "Now, America and Romano. Also, you know, if the Spaniard doesn't show up lately you don't know why."  
"Did you?"  
"No, not I. I rarely get my hands dirty." Italy smiled his sweet smile. "But Cuba, now he was a good sport."  
"Was?" Canada was shocked.  
"Si, they both died during the fight." Italy took a sip of his drink. "I didn't mean for that to happen, but nothing was lost. Now, Sealand, Spain, Russia, Belrus, and Cuba." Italy's smile changed when he mentioned Cuba's name, the smile turned from a pleased smile to a insane 'I fucked that bastard up so hard his brains fell out of his nose and I used his guts to play jump rope' kind of way. Canada only knew that smile because of Denmark...He tried invading once...once. Don't piss a Canadian off during winter time.  
"What did Cuba do to you?" Canada looked at Italy confused.  
"He...made me cry."  
"So you killed him?" Logic, thats why.  
"I don't cry real tears, Canada. Him and Turkey made real tears come out of my eyes. I shall never forgive those bastards, and speaking of which I will use Turkey to kill Romano." Italy relaxed again. "France is going to scare Romano, who will run into Turkey who will get angry and try to fight him and then I come along and see Romano's body and then I kill Turkey out of rage and sadness. I won't feel that way, but that will be my excuse. Naturally I thought of this already. Everyone is set, yet no one will know my plot."  
"How are you so sure that's going to work?" Matthew asked, concerned.  
"Easy, I told France that I am going to meet him by the coffee shop and I told Romano the same thing and I told Turkey that Japan wanted to see him a block away. He will be irritable because of Greece walking by who is going to meet me and France at the cafe, and when Romano bumps into him he'll fight. Then, I'll see my brother getting hurt and kill them both, Romano of blood loss and Turkey from getting beat to death by my gun which will be broken at the time and not shoot. See?" Italy grinned sweetly. "Perfect."  
"Very complex...Whats the back up?" Italy thought for a moment.  
"Hired Japanese hitmen." Italy frowned when Canada laughed. "I'm serious! They are like ninja's or some shit!"  
"I realized something Italy." Canada looked down. "You never use me in your plans."  
"Because my friend, you are going to be part of the biggest one. You're going to kill America and Britain."

XXX

"Italy!" Germany wrapped his arms around Italy's waist and smiled at the other nation. "I came by your house yesterday and saw you training. I'm impressed that you have been practising on your own!" Germany almost seemed to blush.

"Ve~ It makes me happy!" Italy grinned, trying to recall when Germany stopped by.  
"Hey! West! We going drinking tonight?" Prussia laughed, walking towards the two like he was the most awesome man in the universe. Things were going as they usually were for Italy.

"Mon Mattieu!" France smiled at the Canadian, shocking Matthew. "Bonjour!"  
"Bonjour." Canada said quietly. "How are you, papa?"  
"Good, good. But I miss my dear sweet Mattie." The Canadian looked up at France shocked. Honestly, France was a good Father figure to Canada. Sure, he was a pervert but he was just lonely. France just needed someone who could love him just as intensely as he could love someone else. France couldn't really help it. There was once a woman who loved him perfectly, but nations falling in love with humans could end up disastrous. He never learned though.

"Hey! Frog face! I can't believe you-" England started shouting. He was a mess. After the death of his kid, Sealand, he couldn't handle himself. Were he and Italy doing the right thing by killing off these nations for their own good? No..."Why are you talking to America anyways?!" ...But who gave a fuck?! These bastards deserved it! Canada winked at Italy who blushed back. Code for their planning something new, but what? Who was next to die?

A/N: At the part above we WERE going to put (Canada winked at Italy who blushed back. Code for their planning something new, or to everyone else, they were the new FrUk) but that would have ruined the mood according to HOLiC. Nope you enjoyed it, in the next chapter we'll have more YukonXVenny!

Ven: Fuck yeah! You all just can't get enough of me! Right!?  
Ver: Right. *****points gun at Venny*** **Stop being a cocky bastard before I shoot you!  
Ven: O.O V-V-Verona...no. I'm your darling older brother, remember? Onii-chan!  
Ver: ...Since when did that ever matter?  
Yukon: Please review~ *heart*


	3. Family

Italy had just arrived at his brother's house, he knocked on the door. There was a moment of slience before the door opened, a girl resembling Romano significantly opened the door.  
"Oh! Uncle Veneziano! May I ask why you are here?" Calabria chirped, looking up at Italy.  
"I'm here to see fratello!" Italy smiled at the girl. Calabria was the one province of South Italy that actually stayed with him. She liked him far too much. She opened the door more and gestured him to enter.  
"Um, Uncle Veneziano. Father isn't here right now, he's gone out for a bit."  
"Oh? Where?"  
"I'm not sure. It's none of my buisness anyways!" She yelped waving her hands. Despite being one of Romano's kids, and though she resembled him, she was nothing like him. She was quiet, sweet, polite and very curtious.  
"Vee~ Is it ok if I wait for him then?" Italy asked with a smile.  
"Oh yes, of course! Though there's nothing for me to offer you, I'm sorry. I-I'm not even dressed properly!" She said frantically. Italy put a hand on her head.  
"No need to worry about that~ It's just me."  
"Y-yes. Sorry. Umm... Would you like anything?" She asked softly, looking up at Italy.  
"No, I'm good~!" Italy chirped with a big smile. She quickly closed the door.  
"U-um.. I was in the middle of cleaning, I'm sorry." She bowed trying to move the cleaning supplies out of the room. Italy had a thought. Getting rid of her would be simple. He could easily slit her throat open and make it look like an accident. So, he'd carry it out. She had left the room to put away the cleaning supplies. He followed her into the kitchen, walking up behind her and giving her a hug. She shrieked with surprise.  
"U-Uncle Veneziano! You scared me!" She stuttered, shaking from shock.  
"Vee~ Sorry." He wasn't sorry, not in the slightest. He had been keeping a knife in his back pocket, perfect time to use it. He quickly pulled it out and was about to cut her throat open before she dropped out of his grip, completely dead weight. She quickly got back up.  
"Uncle Veneziano... Why were you trying to cut my throat open?" Calabria questioned flatly staring at Italy. Italy smiled at her.  
"No reaso-"  
"Liar." She interjected before he could finish. She pointed at him.  
"Lying is bad Uncle Veneziano."  
"So?" Italy sneered, his voice drastically changing from cheery tone to a dark, sinister mode.  
"Father always told me that people who lie can't decipher the truth. That's why they lie."  
"Ve~ Romano said that?" Italy sarcastically chimed.  
"He did. I agree with it. If you think you can take over the world, you need to remember just how many countries you will have to take down. Sub-sections, States, Provinces and the Countries themselves. They will put up fights, you know that right? It's not going to be as easy as you're thinking... Even if you work together with another, it will still be difficult. If anything, taking out family would be the_ last_ thing to do. Building up a false sense of security is always a good strategy, I'm surprised you didn't think of that." She smiled saying her bit. Italy gave a shocked look. Surprised that this girl knew so much.  
"But you're working in the opposite direction, I advise you don't do such a thing, stopping here would be advisable but..." Italy didn't urge her to continue. He suddenly found himself being thrown to the floor by a heavy object.  
"...I can see that me telling you this will get nowhere. As if you'd listen to me Feliciano." She snarled, picking up a chair. She had thrown a side table at him, slamming into him staright in the chest. He had completely doubted her! He never thought she'd know so much or was actually so violent.  
"That little knife of yours won't do shit."  
"I doubted you Avalon." He muttered, using her human name.  
"You bet your sorry ass you did Feliciano." She growled, throwing the chair at him with incredible force.  
"Do you honestly think your little partner in this game will really kill his brother? As much as he says things, he still loves his family. Matthew is not the kind of person to just throw it all away when he's so alone all the time. He wouldn't get rid of them. Maybe you're more blind that I thought." Italy froze at her remark. Just how much of their plan does she know?  
"Getting rid of Sealand made no difference to the world... All you did was murder a little kid. Spain, Cuba and Turkey however... Bad choice." She snickered, waving her finger at him with a 'tsk tsk' Italy found himself utterly speechless, unable to say anything to her. She knows! She knows everything! He quickly stood up but was immedietly knocked to the floor. She stepped on his hands, crouched down and smiled at him. Cutting board in hands.  
"And I just cleaned the floors too, now they're going to have a new colour~" She chimed before Italy's vision went completely black. She stood up and took the phone off the hook and dialed a familliar number.  
"Hello Father, it's Avalon. Please do not come home, Uncle Veneziano just attempted to kill me and will be after you if you come home. Please call my cell phone with your location and I'll come. I have many things to tell you about this situation that I just faced. I knocked him out for the time being. I will leave him in the house as I leave, but I will make sure to tie him down so he's no threat. I'm sorry for this is probably a very confusing and worrying message but I am alright and unharmed. Love you Father." Calabria said her message and hung up the phone. Walking over to Italy before tieing him to the railing of the staircase and leaving the house. He didn't expect to have such a challenge, or such a threat like her in the way. Now...How was he going to handle this?

XXX

Canada looked at Romano. They were in the bar with a good chunk of the nations, America dragging everyone he could find there. Fucking idiot. "Hey, America, you little bugger you." Holland slurred, obviously drunk. "You've been checking my booty out all night, but I only like dem girlies."  
"I'm Canada you idiot." Canada sighed.  
"Stop playing games wiff me, America. And I was gonna make a exeption and let ya into my netherlands." He winked, taking another swig of his beer. Matthew looked at him, disturbed. He didn't want to think about Alfreds sex life...expecially with this pedo. Apparently, he really liked younger girls. Wait! Did that mean Holland thought America looked like a little girl?! Served that bastard right...but people always mistaked Canada for America. Fuck...Everything...  
"Hey! Mattie!" America slapped Canada on his back and Holland left, embarrased for mistaking Canada for his brother. Again. Or something...Someone new walked into the bar. I guess they caught his attention. Whoever it was Canada was happy he wasn't center of Hollands attention. He creeped him out. "Why were you talking to pedo bear number two?"  
"He thought I was you..."

XXX

Verona looked around the bar. There were men all around her, laughing and drinking. Most of them drunk, some of them talking to their friends. She was wearing her regular day clothes. A t-shirt and a skirt. Naturally, shorts underneath for when she had to kick the crap out of Venny. She spotted Canada talking to someone, Denmark? No. Denmarks hair went to the side more and was lighter. This was...um...Another nation.  
"Hey here, cutie." Someone laughed, grabbing her shoulder.  
"N-no." She mumbled, pushin them away. Where was Germany?! He was usually in the bar drinking with Prussia... "Germany!" Verona called.  
"Oh, you looking for potato face?" The nation she saw talking to Canada earlier spoke, appearing beside her. "He's out back, it got too crowded in here for him."  
"Grazie." She nodded, heading towards the back.  
"Wait! I'll come with you. It is dangerous to go alone." Verona looked him up and down, sure he smelt like alcohol but he looked like a honest guy. Besides, none of the nations were bad were they? He offered his hand out to her which she took. His hand was warm and nice.  
"I'm Verona." She smiled sweetly, making him blush slightly.  
"Alright, lets get going." He said, dragging her out to the back.

XXX

Germany looked up to spot Holland walking towards the back with some girl. Poor lass, Holland was a fuck and dump kind of man. He shrugged and took another swig of his beer and laughed with his friends in the booth they were sitting in.  
"Hey German! I got you a potato!" Thats when potato's started flying.

XXX

Calabria walked around the area by the worlds meeting place, her Papa would generally be in this area like always. She walked towards the bar area trying to spot anyone she knew. Nations were in and out of the single bar, laughing and cheering. Completely drunk. As she got closer she could hear sniffling as she got closer to one of the bars. A girl was crying? Italy was tied up so he wouldn't go anywhere so Papa was safe for a few minutes while she checked this out, Calabria deduced.  
What she saw when she walked into the alley way where the crying was coming from shocked Calabria to the point where she couldn't move. No...It couldn't be. She never cried...what could have happened to make Verona cry?! She dashed towards her cousin and wrapped her arms around her protectivly. "Who?" Was all she could say.  
"A-A nation," Verona sobbed. "I don't know who."  
"I will gut them for hurting you." She whispered, kissing Veronas hair. Is this why Italy was trying to take over everything? To protect his family? Well, she was part of his family too, but the look in Italy's eyes told her that he didn't know why he tried what he did. Usually she would tell Verona about this but...no. Not now. Maybe Italy just needed a little more help so he didn't break again...Maybe Calabria was someone who could help. For Verona's sake anyways.

**A/N: A serious chapter for you all! :P lostHOLiC wrote most of this one, because she is awesome! Like Prussia. That's right, she's that awesome. Poor Verona, she didn't deserve this.  
Ven: I'll kill the fucking bastard!  
Cal: I'll beat you to it...  
Ven: Why must everyone hate me!? Why I am I hated?!  
Yukon: I don't hate you...  
Cal: I don't hate you either...  
Ven: I love you Yukon :) ...Well you sure act like it 'cus!  
Cal: Shut up. I'm pissed right now.  
Ver: *Clings to Calabria for dear life***


	4. Holland's Forgiveness

"Who the fuck touched my cousin?" Calabria said, walking into the bar. No one noticed her. "I FUCKING SAID! WHO TOUCHED MY FUCKING COUSIN!"

The bar went silent for a few moments. "Calabria!? What the fuck are you doing here?!" Romano shouted.  
Calabria glared at him, shutting him up instantly. "Someone here did something horrible to my cousin Verona. I'm so fucking pissed I'm not afraid to stain my sweater red."  
Germany looked around, trying to find Holland. If anyone it would have been him who hurt the poor Verona. How could someone do something like this to her?! Verona was sweet...and trusting. Fuck! It was Holland! That sick fucking bastard!  
"Well! I'm waiting!" Calabria raged, clawing into the table in front of her and creating groves in the wooden surface. "And if no one tells me I'm going to assume it was all of you!"  
"Why don't you just have Verona come in here and point out which one of us it was?" Austria said, trying to find a safe solution for everyone.  
"Because that might make her cry again...If anyone makes Verona cry they deserve death." There was no sympathy in her eyes. She wanted bloodshed. Verona was her cousin, her best friend and pretty much sister. Just the thought of someone hurting her smiley cousin made her angry. "So, who. The. Fuck. Did. It?"  
"Holland." Germany spoke up. "I saw him walking to the back with some red headed girl. If I knew it was Verona..." He smashed his fist against the table. Fucking bastard!  
"Where is he? You better fucking tell me now." She hissed.  
"H-He left to go b-back to his p-place." Finland stuttered.  
"Fine." She sighed, taking a deep breath. Her decision was made. "Papa, give me your phone...I forgot mine at home." Romano nodded and handed her his phone, not noticing the message on it. Calabria looked at it for a moment before nodding and deleting it and dialling a number she never thought she'd ever need to.  
"Hello?" The voice on the other side groaned.  
"Venny, it's Calabria. Something happened to Verona. I need you to come to the pub by the world meeting place."  
"The fuck?! Verona!? I'll be there in, like, five minutes!" ...She always thought he was like Poland...jeez. "Renae, something happened to my sister. I'm sorry but I need to go. I'll call you later."  
"No, I'm coming too." Avalon listened in, it wasn't everyday Venny sounded reasonable.  
"Alright, I love you Renae, you're amazing." Venny, there is a bowl just waiting to be bust over your head if you don't get here soon. The line hung up and he made truth of his words. He must have broke the speed limit...or the speed of light...

"Okay, what the fuck! Where is my sister?! Who the fuck did this!" Venny had his gun out and pointed it towards Denmark. "Was it you Holland!?"  
"...I'm Denmark! Suck my dick dude!"  
"Opps..."  
"If you stop being a idiot for a moment we could get shit done!" Calabria frowned, smacking him on the back of the head.  
"Fine." He sighed, putting his gun in it's holster and looking her dead in the eyes. "He probably left, right? Well he would have gone home. I say we go there and plant a fucking bomb."  
"And, like, paint his house pink?" Poland grinned.  
"Totally!" Veneto nodded, continuing his serious act. "We'll be there to fuck some serious shit up!"  
Calabria looked at Yukon. "You are willingly with this idiot?"  
"I'm training him." She said cutely. Venny looked over at his girlfriend and smiled, not noticing that he was getting trained like a dog.  
"So.." Calabria didn't move at the gruff voice. "Who touched my fucking daughter? I'm going to fucking gut them."  
"Oh...Shit." Calabria whispered, jumping over the table and dashing over to her father.  
"Venny!" Italy snapped, looking at his son for answers.  
"Holland!" He squeaked.  
"Where?"  
"He left for home." Finland said again.  
"North Italy is proclaiming war on that little shit, anyone got a problem with that? Say it now." Italy snarled, rubbing his wrists and glaring at each person carefully. Finally ending with Germany who stood and walked towards him and embraced his friend.  
"My friend, I've never seen you mad before..."  
"Don't touch me! He hurt my daughter! He is going to die! He's going to die!" He squeaked. "I'll kill him!"  
Nobody in the bar moved, either they were afraid or pure shocked. First Calabria and then Italy snapping? Shit...Italy's eyes met his niece's, a sorry look in his eyes before he pulled a knife from his pocket and slammed it into the table and pushing away from Germany to leave.  
"Uncle Feliciano!" Avalon called.  
"Si?" He growled.  
"I'll come with you." She stated.  
"No-"  
"I'm not taking objections." She frowned, jogging beside him before blowing her papa a kiss. "Let's go, we have things to talk about."  
"Italy..." Germany looked at his friend sadly...He thought Italy would have felt helpless, not murderous. It was strange.  
"Dad, I'm going to take Verona home. Alright? I honestly want to kill this mother fucker but I think taking care of Verona is more important." Venny looked toward his Father who surprised him.  
Italy pulled Venny into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Veneto. You don't know how much I love you, boy."  
"I love you too, pops. Now kill that little fucker." Venny chuckled.  
"Oh, I plan too." Italy and Calabria stated in unison.

XXX

Venny wrapped his arms around his sister and kissed her forehead. "I love you, okay? If you ever need anything I'll do my best to help you."  
"Thank you Venny." Verona muttered. "I know I'm not the best sister in the world but I will try to be more considerate, okay?"  
"No, it's alright. Verona, don't you even think of changing for me. I've spent my life like this. I'm used to it, no sense in changing it now." Venny shrugged. Yukon looked at the two confused, what were they talking about?  
"I'm sorry." She said again before kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go to bed, okay?"  
"Alright, sleep tight." He smiled as he watched her walk away. A hitched sigh left his lips, hoping it went unnoticed by Yukon he turned back to her and smiled. She seemed unamused.  
"And what was that exactly?" She asked, sounding confused.  
"What was what? Verona just wanted to go to bed." He dodged.  
"That forced down sob of yours." Renae looked at him, reminding him how sweet she was.  
"I...I..." Venny spun around, away from her and glared at the ceiling light.  
Her arms snaked around his waist as she set her chin on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck slightly. "Please...Don't hide anything from me."  
"I'm like my Uncle Romano." Venny sighed. "Constantly mistaken or referred to as their sibling! I'm compared to her all the damn time!" He grabbed his head, seeming in pain. "No matter what I do I get told to shut up, or I'm annoying, I'm not worth it, I'm an ass, I'm the black sheep of the family! Well, maybe I'm not perfect like Verona! Okay! Maybe I just want a hug and someone to say, Venny, you're wonderful. You know, my Dad hugging me like that, I think it was the first time he's ever done something like that." He laughed, a lone tear falling down his cheek. "Maybe I just want some love too..."  
Renae grabbed his arm and spun Venny around before crushing him in a hug. "Venny, you're wonderful. In fact, more than wonderful. You're kind, caring, very sweet, very sensible and most of all just down right loveable. I see you as perfect. I'll give you as much love as you want, I have no intention to leave you. Ever."  
Venny froze, tears falling out of his eyes at a steady pace now. He didn't know what to say...All he could do was cling to Renae. The sweetest girl to enter his life and seem to want to stay in it. He needed Renae. Fuck, he'd ask to marry her right on that spot if it wouldn't seem creepy. So instead he nuzzled himself deeper inside her embrace and love, finally feeling loved for the first time in his life. "I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too, Venny." She giggled. A long time passed before Yukon spoke again. "Venny... I'll tell you... She never will..."

"What?" Venny asked her. She gave a pitiful look.  
"Sis is... Alyssa is the exact opposite..."  
"What?"  
"Alyssa comes off as such a cold and bitter girl, but she's the sweetes girl I know. She's that way from TOO much was praised so much and was never scolded by others, she bottled up all of her pain and suffering that she's felt over the years, she contained it for so long, she's unable to display feelings properly so she ends up venting and taking it out on others by accident... You don't know how many ties I've listened to her cry herself to sleep... When we first visited your house after we got home, she went straight to her room and I could hear her crying... She kept repeating 'why? why can't you control yourself?' Believe me Veneto, she doesn't hate you.. At all, she trusts you completely... If you talk to her, she'll talk to you. She loves you too y'know? Or else she would have never let you take me."  
That is when they heard a door slam. Must have been the wind.

XXXXX

Italy glared at Hollands door before nodding to his niece. "Let's fuck shit up." He nodded.  
"Si." She hissed. The two kicked the door open and looked around, shockingly enough it was a pretty clean house. "Huh, I never expected a sleazeball to have suc a clean house."  
"Won't when we're done with him." He shrugged.  
"Who da fuck?" Holland poked his head out from the kitchen door and paused. "Sorry, I don't want you're cookies. I prefer tulips."  
"We don't give a fuck about what you like!" Feli frowned. "You're dead meat."  
That was when Calabria started throwng shit.  
"Stop!" Verona cried, bursting through the doors of Hollands house. "Don't hurt him!"

"Fuck! Verona! Why the fuck are you here?!" Italy shouted. "Where is that useless boy of mine?!"  
"Stop talking about him like that! Papa you don't know how much he just needs to be loved for once! You always treat him badly...so do I but he is a good person!" Verona frowned. "A-and don't hurt Holland for my mistake! I'm not mad at him so you shouldn't be either!"  
"What the fuck did he do to you?" Calabria glared, knowing perfectly well what he did.  
"He...did...not so good things to me."  
"You better tell me what the fuck he did." Calabria hissed.  
"I raped her! Happy?! There! One of us said it!" Holland rolled his eyes. "Fuck!"  
"Oh, you are so fucking dead." Italy and his niece said at the same time.

"No! I-I won't allow you to!" Verona cried.  
"Verona..." Italy looked at his daughter and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I will fucking slaughter him for just thinking about you like that."  
"No!" She screamed.  
"Verona, calm down." Holland smiled softly at her. "I deserve it."  
"You bet you're sorry ass you deserve it." Avalon glared.  
"No!" She screamed again.  
"Veronika Vargas! Enough!" Italy was at his final point. He couldn't take it anymore. His daughter! HIS DAUGHTER! His pride and fucking joy was touched by this shady ass monster! How dare he!  
"Veronika?" Netherlands tilted his head before getting punched in the face by Calabria.  
"Don't you say her name you pedophile!" She screeched.  
"Papa..." Verona pushed her father back far enough to grab her guns and point them at him. "Don't you ever call me by that again. No one calls me by that name. You will leave Holland alone, you will deal with the fact that I forgave him, Calabria will back the fuck off and I will get to take to him. ALONE!"  
"Okay, as much as I love you, I ain't letting you." Calabria said grabbing the chair that was sitting at the table and swinging it at him, the impact knocking him back a few feet.  
"Stop!" Verona rushed to him, helping him u and checking to make sure his wounds were fine.  
"Gah...pain...in...the...ass." Italy groaned, talking about his daughter.  
"Stop being nice to me, I hurt you!" Holland sighed. "This isn't how this thing is suppose to go!"  
"You want me to use a sharper object?! No problem!" Calabria grinned, grabbing a knife.  
"Enough." Verona glared at her cousin, guarding Holland with her own body. "I won't let you hurt him anymore."  
"Ugh! I'm done! Solve you're own shit! I have Venny to deal with! I can't believe you left him alone with a girl, poor Yukon, probably getting harassed and tortured or some shit." Italy sighed, leaving.  
"You ain't throwing my ass out that quick."  
"Of course not." Holland rolled his eyes and tilted his head at Verona. "I fucked and dumped you, yet you don't want revenge? Are you even real!?"  
Verona glared at her cousin who was lifting up the table to throw. "I'm not afraid to hit you in the process Veronika."  
"And I'm not afraid to shoot you Avalon." Verona snarled. "Holland, you won't learn if you're only shown anger. You deserve to be forgiven for once. I'll forgive you. After all, you were nice...Somewhat."  
"He was fucking shit faced!" Her cousin screamed.  
"All the more reason to forgive him! He wasn't right of mind!"  
"I would have done it anyways..." He muttered.  
"Shut up! I'm defending you!" She glared.  
"Well maybe I don't want to be defended! Maybe I want to be punished for my actions!"  
"I intend to do so!" Calabria interjected.  
"God! Stop! Holland, I'll punish you. It is my right to do so and no one should take that right away from me. Understood? I understand you are trying to protect me...but I'm not a baby! I can handle myself! I grew up...That's what needed to happen. If he didn't do what he did I would have thought the world was good forever. I would have been a idiot all this time. I like me this way. I'm no longer going to be so fucking trusting all the time." Verona huffed. "I'll knit you a really nice sweater, okay? If you just let me do this for myself!"  
The silence dragged on, making it unbearable. Calabria wiped her eyes, tryin to hold back the tears. "I'm not going to take it, or take anymore. Sorry." She whispered before turning around and leaving. Verona stared after her.  
"S-sissy..."

A/N: SHIPPING! :D I don't care what he did, Verona will love him anyways! BWAHAHAHAHA (LH: It was Sebastians idea) I'm a shippin freak. Seriously. Beware.  
Calabria: I'm goin to fuck YOU'RE shit up soon.  
Fuck all the shit! :D I don't CAAAAAAARE! What I do care is about how the people reading this are feeling. How are you doing readers? :) Please Review!


End file.
